A function of providing a slide show of images is provided by various types of device, such as a personal computer (PC), a TV, a smartphone, and the like. However, it may be complicated to prepare for playing content, provided by a device, using another device. Additionally, after a slide show has started, it may be difficult to effectively change content related to a slide show while the slide show is being executed.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a technology for establishing an environment for effectively playing content of a device through a slide show using at least another device and editing content related to a slide show while the slide show is being executed.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and a method of providing a slide show by using a plurality of metadata groups that are provided by a device to an external device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.